


恋爱吗

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	恋爱吗

01

两个人分开的时候嘴巴里都扯出了那么点银丝。杨九郎睁开眼睛的时候看到了张云雷不加躲闪的眼睛，和他眼中的明亮。

他俯身上前想要再一次捕捉到那柔软的唇瓣，没想到导演先叫停了拍摄。杨九郎擦过张云雷的唇角，如梦初醒一般拉开了两个人的距离。

“对不起，我好像有点入戏了。”杨九郎的脸颊通红，有些不好意思地看着眼前的人。他现在的举动和怀春的少女抱着自己梦中情人的反应别无两样，他擦了擦嘴巴有些歉疚地看着张云雷，“您怎么也不躲着点啊。”

“在戏里拍摄，我要怎么躲？”张云雷若无其事地舔了舔唇看着他，“再说了，不是你捧着我的脸的吗，我怎么躲？”

张云雷说得云淡风轻，然而杨九郎被他那个舔唇动作迷住，站在原地看了他好久。

哪怕相处下来这么久了，杨九郎还是觉得，张云雷的一举一动都敲打着他的心脏。以前当小迷弟看视频的时候这样觉得，现在和他合作近距离接触了，他依然这么觉得。

真是无药可救了。

02

下了戏之后张云雷才碰到手机，张云雷给自己扇着风一边刷着今天的动态。几条圈里捕风捉影的流言，还有一些有的没的，他刷了几遍就不感兴趣了，才要把手机锁屏，就看到一条信息进了来。

他的心情瞬间差到了极点，因为这条信息。

张云雷的身价本来是不用接这种类型的戏的，就是因为传出来的无限谣言，造谣他背地里和男人约会，以至于所有的戏都转给了别人。他一下从天上掉到了地下，而始作俑者，就是给他发这条信息的人。

追求未果，于是送给了他漫天留言。甚至现在还没结束，仍然不放弃追求。

哪怕是张云雷现在已经看开了很多，但有时候想到还是会咬牙切齿，自己和自己较劲。虽然他的新闻很快被盖过去，但是给他带来的影响还在。

他冷着脸把那条消息删除，闭上眼睛冷静了两秒，最后把手机摔了下去。

张云雷极少有这样闹脾气的时候，也是有他一个人的时候，才会把心里的委屈全都宣泄出来。摔完手机他就后悔了，这样也没能够给他消散掉多少怒气，他才刚要弯腰把手机捡起来，门轻轻地被人推开了。

杨九郎换了自己的一身衣服，轻声走进来，弯着腰帮张云雷把手机捡了起来。

“你怎么到这里来了？”张云雷口气不好，但看见杨九郎的时候已经缓和了很多。

“他们都走了，拍完戏，所以我换完衣服来找找你，看你还在没在。”杨九郎把手机递过去，“还没吃饭呢，不然，一起吃饭吧。”

张云雷这才想起来饿。他看了看手机，还在没有摔坏，不然他还要再买一个新的。他把手机放在兜里，扯出一个惨淡的笑来：“走吧，吃饭去。”

脚刚要迈出去的时候杨九郎抓住了张云雷的手。他没有用力，虚虚地拽着衣角，让张云雷停下了脚步。

“怎么了？”张云雷回过头去有些不耐烦地看着他，“不是吃饭去吗？”

他的音调有些高，杨九郎愣了两下，走上前去冲他笑了笑：“没怎么，就是想和你说气大伤身体，别都闷在心里，笑不出来的时候就别笑了。”

张云雷没想到杨九郎会说这些话。进组以来杨九郎给他的感觉一直是温柔可爱的，见到谁都礼貌又规矩地打招呼，偶尔也会盯着自己出神，除去这些他没想到杨九郎能够体贴到他的心思，说出这样一番话来。

“我没有生气。”张云雷反驳了回去，但他说的有些心虚，他才刚刚被杨九郎撞见摔手机。

“哦，那是我看错了。”杨九郎顺着他的话往下说，语气都是温柔。

“不是你看错了，我就是没生气。”张云雷又强调了一遍。

“知道了。”

听完杨九郎的回答，张云雷才算放过他。他运气不算好，但是幸运的是遇到了杨九郎，和杨九郎工作的时候他好像就没那么多的时间去想一些乱七八糟的。这个在他身边的人好像总有办法把他原本低落的情绪提上来。

有时候竟然也习惯了杨九郎。有时候拍戏对戏，他和别人对的时候总觉得哪里不对。他原本也没有这么好的脾气，但是杨九郎笑场甚至是入戏克制不住的亲密，他也不拦着。

最可怕的就是习惯。

就像现在他坐着不动，杨九郎就帮他把一切都弄好了。碗筷被烫过，确定了不热才摆到他面前。他只要动动筷子，杨九郎会把他爱吃的菜转到他的面前去。

有时候张云雷都在怀疑，杨九郎是不是他的私生饭。他又怕问出了口让杨九郎觉得他自恋，他只好把那些杨九郎放在他身上的视线自动过滤掉，假装不知道。

他现在落魄至此，大家都避之不及，怎么会有人喜欢呢。

杨九郎摸了摸自己的胃，他其实不算太饿，上一餐吃得晚，吃不下什么。但是他知道张云雷没吃东西，他陪着张云雷吃了点东西，这时候已经觉得有些难受了。他没和张云雷说，怕张云雷不高兴。

其实很明显了，杨九郎看出来张云雷的心情不好，虽然张云雷自己倔强着说他没事，但是鬼才信呢。张云雷什么都好，只是什么都别在嘴里，要强。他是入了行了解了更多的内情才知道原来光鲜亮丽之下的张云雷，是这么个个性。

自己给自己施压，自己舔舐伤口。

“杨九郎，我今天的确发火了。”张云雷扒拉着碗筷，“但是没人和我聊天，你介不介意我发泄一下？”

“您说。”杨九郎放下筷子，认真听讲。

“知道我为什么来接这部片子吗？”

大概知道，因为一则看起来言之凿凿的绯闻，说他喜欢男人。于是很多人开始痛骂，不能接受自己喜欢的人是这个样子的。娱乐圈真是个魔鬼的地方，一瞬天堂，一瞬地狱，错的永远是他们。

“所以，你也和他们一样，讨厌我吗？”

杨九郎一直都觉得张云雷的眼睛漂亮，他有自己独特的韵味，或喜或怒，在他的眼中都会有和别人不一样的神采。最天真的样子，让人不忍伤害，不管经历过什么，他眼睛里的光都会明亮。

这样明亮的光，让人沉迷。

“怎么会讨厌你呢？”杨九郎看见新闻的时候生气来着，看见那些人骂他心疼来着，可是一看到他，却又什么都不想要计较，能够看到他就好了。

“喜欢你还来不及呢，我第一次见你的时候，你和现在一样。”杨九郎说完就后悔了，他完全把心里话都说出来了，他挠着头看着张云雷，闭上了嘴巴。

“你是我粉丝？”

“嗯，我粉了你好多年了。”

03

心情突然就变好了，也许是因为有杨九郎。张云雷知道杨九郎喜欢自己好多年之后，莫名就和他拉近了距离，也许是知道在他面前不用拘束，所以更加放肆了点。

比如不好好穿衣服，杨九郎就会那件衣服过来，给他披上。他也不和别人闹，唯独在和杨九郎一起的时候，笑得都没了眼睛。

经纪人都看出来张云雷最近心情不错，网上的消息慢慢淡去，过不了多久张云雷就又可以回到大家的视线里。只是经纪人还有些担心。

张云雷对杨九郎有些不同寻常的依赖了。拍戏是拍戏，散了这场戏就不用有交集，哪怕是这段时间相处的不错，也应该是朋友之间的距离。

这个杨九郎从一开始对张云雷的态度就不太一样，张云雷可经受不住这样的靠近。

张云雷听了这么多脑子痛，他掏了掏耳朵，他当然知道经纪人的担心。但是他并不相信所谓的阴谋论，哪怕他知道这个圈子里多的是居心叵测的人。

不评价人，不伤害人。这是张云雷的原则，哪怕其他人都来评价他，都来伤害他。

“你收收心，真的别再被坑了。”

“就他，坑我，不大可能。”张云雷扇着风，“他说他喜欢我好多年了。我又不是不知道好歹的人。”

“得得，说了您也不听。要是以后出事了，也是我给你兜着。”经纪人放弃了，反正也不会有之前更糟糕的状态了，他们都挺过来了不是。

杨九郎拿着早饭回来的时候，张云雷身边正坐着经纪人。他没过去，想要等着经纪人走了之后再过去。他懂得分寸，也怕经纪人误会。

但是张云雷招手让他过去。他硬着头皮走过去，还在张云雷让他安心了点。他把早餐一一展开，也问经纪人要不要吃。

“不给他吃。”张云雷夺过来，“他吃过了。你不是还有事要忙吗，赶紧去啊。”

......

杨九郎还没发觉张云雷有这样的恶趣味，他笑着把头别过去，他嘴里含着东西，怕喷张云雷一身。张云雷把他的脸扳过来，有些郁闷地盯着杨九郎看。

他以为杨九郎是在躲自己，但是他看到杨九郎咀嚼着食物的嘴巴，就把那些杂七杂八的委屈，全都忘了。他身体向后，用剧本挡着自己的脸，假装自己没有胃口。

“刚刚经纪人和你说什么了呀？”杨九郎戳了戳张云雷的肩膀，没有用力，换来了张云雷一个推搡。

“别扒拉我。”

杨九郎咬着手指想了半天，最后站到他的后面去，悄悄拿掉挡着他脸的剧本。

张云雷本来还没打算理他，剧本被拿掉他本来要生气，但是一看到杨九郎那张撇着小嘴的脸，他瞬间没了生气。笑意慢慢爬上嘴角，他一巴掌打在他的脸上，也是柔柔的，没有用力。

“你要干嘛啊？”

“怕你生气。”杨九郎见张云雷开心了又坐回去，“给你买的早餐，吃点吧。不然一会儿真的饿。”

张云雷不答话，就这么看着他。过了好一会他才开口：“九郎，你过来点。”

“什么？”杨九郎愣了两下。

“你坐过来点。”张云雷好脾气地又重复了一遍。

“哦。”杨九郎刚坐过来，就感觉到张云雷拉着他的衣领，飞快地给了他一个吻。

杨九郎的脸羞得通红，他捂住嘴巴震惊地看着张云雷。

“看我干嘛，看我好看？”亲了人的人倒是理直气壮，一副我就是耍流氓你奈我何的架势。

“没什么，就是，被亲的感觉有些好。”杨九郎拍了拍自己的脸，“而且是被自己的偶像亲了。”

“瞧你那个样子。”张云雷心里满满的都是温柔，来源于杨九郎。

他相信杨九郎，在他低谷的时候，是杨九郎陪着他。

04

桌子上甩了一圈照片，杨九郎只用一眼就看到了那是他和张云雷的照片。经纪人的暴怒不是没有理由，他理解。但是事实就是如此，他知道张云雷经受不起再来一次的打击了。

他抬起头，看着经纪人：“我知道您想说什么，我也知道您怕什么。”

杨九郎笑了笑：“我不是在利用他，我从入这行就是为他来的没错，我签这部戏也是因为有张云雷在。我得到这个机会真的很珍惜，但我也只是想要离他近一点，仅此而已。”

“所以这件事全推给我也没关系。”杨九郎拿起照片，拍的是真的不错，一看就是刻意找好了角度偷拍。只可惜这时候这些照片是深水炸弹。

“对了，他现在还好吗？”

经纪人叹了口气，他坐下来看着杨九郎：“你最近少和他接触吧，你也看出来了，这个是有人在设计他。角度什么都是提前拍好的，他也不想牵扯你。”

“我想保护他。”杨九郎顿了顿，“前途什么的我虽然很在意，但是为了他不是很重要。”

“我想保护他。”

经纪人放杨九郎走了之后张云雷才从里间里走出来，他笑着靠在墙边，挑眉看着经纪人：“怎么样？我说的没错吧，杨九郎这个人，我没看错。”

“上天对你还是不错的。”经纪人稍微放下了点心，“不过你怎么看出来的？”

张云雷挠了挠头，换了个姿势靠着：“就冲他明明吃过了饭还陪着我去吃饭，因为看出我心情不好，还记挂着我没吃饭。”

“他告诉你的？”

“没有，我自己看到的，那天他一直揉肚子来着。”说到这里张云雷揉了揉眼睛，他没有哭，遇到真心对自己好的人为什么要哭呢。

许多事情都是有端倪的。谁对你好，是能够感觉到的。张云雷从前也不觉得能有这样的人，他从小摸爬滚打惯了，早就把这个世间的感情看遍了。但是他遇见了杨九郎，他知道了这个世界上其实也还是有这样的人的。

人生能够遇到这样知心的人，也算是有了点盼头不是。

“你打算怎么办？”

“不怎么办，我自己去解决这种事情。”

05

杨九郎找不到张云雷的时候吓懵了。有八卦消息又曝光了张云雷的恋情，一些记者已经去堵了。他好害怕张云雷被记者围观，哪怕是你没错，他话筒怼在你面前，架势上就要你认错。

关心则乱，他拍戏都拍错了好多条，刚拍完他连妆都没卸就想要往外面跑。这和刚从外面进来的张云雷打了一个撞面。

“怎么了，那么慌张？”张云雷手里拿着袋子，里面全都是吃的，他被杨九郎吓到了，顺了顺心口才缓和回来。

“你没去吗？”杨九郎抓着张云雷的手来回看了看，直到他确定站在他眼前的真的是张云雷之后松了一大口气。他这几天总是躲着张云雷，现在主动拉着张云雷的手，这让张云雷勾起嘴角淡淡地笑着。

“担心我？”张云雷捏了捏杨九郎的脸，“你不是都躲着我吗，你继续躲着吧，怎么不躲了？”

“我也不想躲啊，可是我怕你因为我再出事。”杨九郎十分委屈，天知道他下了多少的功夫才忍着不让自己走向张云雷。

“你不说你要保护我吗？”

“对啊，我是说过啊。”杨九郎点了点头才反应过来，他是和张云雷经纪人说过这话，他并没有在张云雷面前说过，“那天你在？”

“好像是吧。”张云雷也不否认，点了点头。

“那你都听见了？”杨九郎瞬间觉得自己好丢人，虽然自己当初说得信誓旦旦，但是张云雷就在自己面前，他有些话也就说不出口了。

他的喜欢也是不张扬的，不居功不邀赏。不求让人知道，但一定要做到。

张云雷看着有些害羞的杨九郎，抿着嘴笑了笑，他把吃的放下来，翘着腿把手揣进兜里打量着杨九郎：“你刚刚是要冲出去干嘛呢？”

“去营救我吗？”

“也许吧，有我在我能够尽我全力帮你解释。”杨九郎点点头，他不想让张云雷受到伤害，流言已经把张云雷伤害得太深了。

“那你考虑过你自己吗？”张云雷认真地看着杨九郎，“每个人都有自己的生活要过，不是英勇就义牺牲自己就能解决问题的。”

“解决问题的办法只有一个，强大自己。保护别人也是，只有你自己强大了，有足够的能力先保护好自己，才能够保护好别人。”

杨九郎没怎么见过张云雷这样严肃地讲话。他却始终都是温柔的，像是看透了世间万物，但是他眼中还有纯真，又像是不谙世事的孩子，想让人去保护。

其实他完全没必要担心，张云雷在这个圈子也很多年了，他有足够的能力，但是关心则乱。他应该相信张云雷的，他应该强大自己才能够去保护别人。

他抬起头，看着张云雷，张云雷自己一点都没有慌张的神色，并不担忧自己的新闻。

“你没关系吗？”

“当然没关系了，就是我放出去的新闻。让他们碰一个假的，他们应该操心自己怎么收场。”张云雷给了他一个wink，“我聪明吗？”

“聪明。”杨九郎给他比了个大大的赞。

06

其实不是张云雷聪明，他没这么大能力去掌控新闻。还多亏了追求他的人。

他一个人去见了给他制造麻烦的人。照片依旧是这个人做的，倒不是为了公开，是想质问张云雷，为什么杨九郎可以，他就不行。

一个能够只手遮天改变风云的人不过混迹娱乐圈的毛头小子。

“因为他真心喜欢我。”张云雷静静说道，“他能体贴我的心思，照顾我的情绪，如果你遇到了这么知心的人，你能放弃吗？”

“那你喜欢他？”

“我喜欢他。看不见他我一整天都不高兴，他高兴了我就高兴。”张云雷冷冷地看着他，没有一点神情。

“我不知道为什么我追求你这么久，他这么轻易就让你喜欢。”

“本来喜欢就是这么不讲道理的事情，遇见了对的人，也就喜欢上了。”想到这里张云雷眼中有了温柔的神色，他真的想快点回到杨九郎的身边，只要和他一起，随便做什么都可以。

“行吧，我知道了。杨九郎的事情，我可以帮你，也可以把你的清白还给你。是我对不起你，先给你造成的麻烦。”

“好聚好散吧。”一声轻叹。

“这样最好不过了。”

07

杨九郎收工的时候瞧见了张云雷。和张云雷拍的戏早就杀青了，杨九郎立刻接了新戏，没有休息。

张云雷的探班给他造了不少的势，张云雷又变成了那个众星捧月的大明星，好像没有经历过低谷时期，比以前更红了些。

但是张云雷对着那些围过来的人摆了摆手，直接躲进杨九郎的休息室里去。

“你怎么来了？”

杨九郎还没说完话就被张云雷捏着脖子含住了嘴唇，有些问题不需要答案，眼睛就能够看清楚。

张云雷抵着杨九郎的额头，笑着喘气：“要不要和自己的偶像，谈一场真正的恋爱？”

“什么？”

“我说我们在一起吧。”张云雷重新吻上杨九郎的唇，还没来得及闭上的眼睛，他就看见了杨九郎发红的耳尖。

真是可爱，比当初入戏还没反应过来的时候，更可爱。

Fin


End file.
